Feliz cumpleaños
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Su cumpleaños también le recordaba lo complicado de su vida en ese momento. Sin si quiera darse cuenta, su menté divagó en el recuerdo de su primera misión con Hinata Hyuga... Oneshot Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

Agradecimientos a **Sasha545** por la corrección.

* * *

**Un Feliz cumpleaños**

**.  
**

Era su cumpleaños. Otro aburrido cumpleaños. No sólo eso, estaba por cumplir cuatro años en la aldea; cuatro años desde que todo acabó.

Escuchó ruido en el apartamento de abajo y se puso alerta. No percibió nada más, por lo cual maldijo en voz alta.

Ahí estaba en medio de su apartamento, sumido en la creciente oscuridad del atardecer con un par de velas iluminando la estancia, tirado en el sofá, pendiente del más mínimo sonido de su vecina.

¿Qué tan bajo había caído?

Su cumpleaños también le recordaba lo complicado de su vida en ese momento. Sin si quiera darse cuenta, su menté divagó en el recuerdo de su primera misión con Hinata Hyuga...

-0o0-

Sólo cumplía misiones en solitario. De vez en cuando realizaba algunas con Naruto y en ocasiones especiales con Shino Aburame, siempre y cuando necesitara de un rastreador. No le molestaba el Aburame. Era callado, preciso y eficaz. No lo importunaba y distaba mucho de sus misiones con Naruto. Para su infortunio, el rubio no se callaba nunca.

Ese día era su cumpleaños pero lo ignoró como usualmente hacía.

Tsunade lo mandó a llamar para asignarle una misión: localizar un grupo de rebeldes. No eran la gran cosa, el problema real era su líder. Debía capturarlo y tenía que ser cuidadoso pues el hombre tenía una técnica especial de escape y mecanismos que lo alertaban de presencias extrañas y de los genjutsus. Por lo tanto debía entrar y atraparlo sin despertar sospechas ni armar revuelo entre los rebeldes que lo custodiaban.

Al presentarse en la oficina, Tsunade lo esperaba junto a una chica. Su apellido era Hyuga, la compañera de Shino; la había visto varias veces.

—Para esta misión Hinata te acompañara como rastreadora. Su doujutsu será de ayuda en este caso— Sasuke asintió y la mujer se dirigió a la chica —Hinata, en caso de que el objetivo huya la información que tenemos nos asegura que su rango de escape es de 8 kilómetros.

La chica entendió por qué fue elegida. —Cuente conmigo.

—Partirán en una hora. Sasuke ya tiene la información necesaria.

Salieron y el Uchiha le dio una mirada aburrida —Salimos en cincuenta minutos.

—De acuerdo.

El viaje de ida fue calmado. Se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de la muchacha ¿Acaso del Equipo Ocho sólo Kiba era ruidoso? Sabía que la chica era callada pues en las pocas reuniones a las que era arrastrado por su mejor amigo siempre estaba algo separada de los demás, pero no esperaba que fuera tan silenciosa. No sentía incomodidad al estar con ella, de hecho pocos lo trataban con aquella normalidad.

Acamparon cerca de un río la primera noche.

—Atacaremos cuando se ponga el sol. — le dijo mientras asaba unos peces.

—Entendido, Uchiha kun.

Al poco rato ella fue por agua y a llenar las cantimploras. Cuando regresó, le comunicó que él haría la primera guardia. No había problema, después de todo siempre dormía muy poco.

Subió a lo alto de un árbol alerta en la oscuridad. Era la segunda noche tras la luna llena así que había bastante claridad. Preveía sus posibles planes de acción. Había perdido el _m__angekyō sharingan ayudando a Naruto en su pelea final por lo que sus genjutsus y técnicas se diezmaron bastante. Además, su sharingan no podía pasar más de diez minutos activo._

Echó un vistazo en dirección a su compañera; no entendía como podía ser una kunoichi con ese aire suave y gentil. Había demasiada delicadeza en su forma de hablar y comportarse, además sus rasgos eran finos y sus maneras muy educadas. Se quedó prestándole atención un rato y sorprendido, notó lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su guardia.

A eso de las dos de la mañana la joven despertó para cambiar de turno. Se había frotado los ojos de una manera bastante infantil y Sasuke concluyó que lo único que la hacía mantenerse como shinobi era ser la heredera del clan Hyuga. Esa chica no era una amenaza.

Durmió un rato y despertó al acercarse el alba. Recogieron las cosas y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Para la tarde ya estaban cerca del territorio señalado.

Hinata activó el byakugan —Están a poco más de dos kilómetros— informó con voz suave.

Sasuke iba a avanzar pero ella lo frenó.

—Espere— se apresuró —Hay varias trampas sensitivas y de vigilancia. Además, en el campamento hay quince personas. En el centro hay un individuo que tiene más chakra que los demás. Esta custodiado por dos guardias.

—Ese es nuestro objetivo.

—Eso pienso.

No podía atacarlos con genjutsu y aunque fuese rápido el más mínimo cambio podía alertarlo y hacerlo huir. Tenía que formar un plan, en especial después de que ella le explicara la cantidad y la ubicación de las alarmas.

Ella frunció el ceño desactivando su técnica. Sin embargo estaba bastante sonrojada y Sasuke la miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

—Te...tengo una idea— sabía que no podían usar genjutsu y el objetivo había escapado muchas veces.

La idea que tuvo no le gustaba pero en la Academia les habían enseñado que como kunoichis tenían ciertas ventajas que los shinobis no. Suspiró, siempre deseó no verse en la obligación de usar ese tipo de tácticas. Moría de pena ante lo que tendría que hacer pero no podía fallar. Además, no quería quedar como una inútil ante el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Si bien no podía utilizar genjutsu, nada le impedía usar un ninjutsu, uno de los más sencillos que conocía.

— ¿Y bien?

Hinata comenzó a formar los sellos con sus manos y Sasuke no pudo evitar subir una ceja mirándola.

— ¿Qué haces?

La chica terminó con el sello de la cabra. —Henge.

Su ropa cambió por completo a una simple yukata y sus ojos se volvieron azules, parecidos a los de Ino Yamanaka.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó su mirada —Cu... cuando alguien entra en su territorio activa los mecanismos y él escapa, pero sus secuaces al ir y venir deben activar las alarmas o saber cómo evitarlas ¿Y si ellos nos llevan escoltados, al menos a mí...?

Sasuke entendió. El hombre estaría confiado pues no lo notaría a él si pensaba que quien atravesó las defensas era una débil chica y su aspecto corroboraba el plan. Cambiar su aspecto la ayudaba en ello, incluso haber intentado disfrazar el byakugan para que no descubrieran su verdadera identidad.

—De acuerdo, pero no podré asistirte con los demás. La misión es atrapar al objetivo— y él nunca fallaba.

—No se preocupe por mí, podré manejarlos.

Él no se estaba preocupando por ella, sólo que con ese aspecto delicado quería que supiera que tendría que vérselas sola. —Como sea— tampoco es que le importara

Avanzaron en dirección al campamento enemigo.

Esperó en los límites de las trampas sensitivas que le señaló Hinata mientras la chica ocultaba por completo su chakra, lo cual hizo muy bien, después de todo era parte de un equipo de rastreo. De inmediato ella se detuvo antes de activar las trampas, pero alertó a los guardias que llegaron deprisa ante ella. La vio retroceder seria ante los dos hombres.

—Pero que linda.

— ¿Estás pérdida hermosa?

—N...no busco pro...problemas.

Los hombres la miraron libidinosamente. Sasuke sintió repulsión por ellos, esa chica inspiraba protección más que otra cosa.

— ¿Jugamos con ella un rato?

— ¡Bah! Ya sabemos que hay que avisar al jefe.

—Todos la querrán.

—Pedimos turnos primero, luego el problema es de los demás.

Sasuke se encontró tensando la mandíbula, pero ella se había ofrecido y a él no debía importarle nada más que la misión; era una kunoichi, debía cuidarse sola.

Hinata echó a correr en dirección contraria de forma tan convincente que Sasuke logró creer que estaba asustada. Uno de los tipos la atrapó del brazo y envió una señal al campamento.

—Listo. Así el jefe sabe que entraremos.

Sasuke esperó y conforme pasaban y activaban las trampas él avanzaba oculto para llegar al corazón del campamento. Hinata forcejeó un par de veces pero cuando el tipo amenazó con golpearla se calmó. Sólo quedaba una última trampa casi en el centro del campamento.

La chica estaba rodeada de sujetos. Si no hacían algo con la del centro tendría que confiar en su velocidad para entrar a la tienda y atrapar al tipo antes de que escapara. Sin embargo, el hombre salió molesto mirando a sus secuaces.

—Dejen el escándalo— dio una ojeada a Hinata. —Si van a jugar no armen alboroto.

Hinata se soltó y le dio un fuerte empujón a su captor, corrió pasando justo sobre la alarma y huyó al bosque.

El hombre rodó los ojos y los demás rieron al ver que la chica tiró al suelo a su compañero.

—Maldita.

—Una niña te golpeó— todos reían.

—Vayan por ella— exclamó el líder —No puede escapar.

Volvió a entrar a la tienda y todos corrieron tras Hinata. En cuanto el último se internó en el bosque Sasuke pasó en un parpadeo por el campamento.

Los dos sujetos dentro no supieron ni qué los golpeó.

Selló a su objetivo con uno de los pergaminos de Sai. Si algo agradecía de ese chico raro eran sus pergaminos de sellado; le facilitan el trabajo y no tenía que cargar con prisioneros o cadáveres, dependiendo de la misión.

Vio como el tigre capturaba al hombre inconsciente y lo metía de vuelta al pergamino. Amarró al otro sujeto y envió una señal con un halcón al pueblo cercano. Sin el líder ellos podían encargarse de los demás y ya aquello no formaba parte de su misión.

Recordó a Hinata y saltó veloz por los árboles. Sentía su chakra, lo que significaba que estaba peleando.

En su carrera vio signos de batalla por la forma en que los arbustos lucían y sintió una rara presión en el pecho. Frunció el ceño; no tenía por qué preocuparse, sólo por Naruto sentía aquello cuando estaba en peligro.

Fue encontrando a los sujetos tirados e inconscientes. Oyó el sonido del agua y siguió en esa dirección. Se quedó en lo alto de un árbol sorprendido mirando lo que sucedía.

La Hyuga solo llevaba sus pantalones y una blusa de malla corta casi transparente que permitía ver su abdomen. Hinata dio un paso atrás y lanzó un par de shurikens. Los cuatro tipos que quedaban los esquivaron.

—Maldita chica te haremos pagar.

Hinata dio un salto y esperó de pie sobre la superficie del río. Los tipos corrieron hacia ella… grave error.

Sasuke observaba hechizado a la joven; su rostro firme en concentración, la luz de la luna bañando el lugar, sus ojos resaltados por su doujutsu. Movió sus manos en posición de combate y esperó. Cuando ya casi llegaban a ella, empezó a girar, esquivar, a mover el agua con su chakra, lanzando agujas de chakra mezcladas con el líquido.

Todo resplandecía y ella parecía rodeada de un aura hipnótica, casi danzando como una náyade.

Los tipos cayeron al río al perder su capacidad de concentrar el chakra, víctimas de las agujas que golpeaban puntos precisos en sus cuerpos. Se arrastraron a la orilla, pero ella con un delicado movimiento envió otra tanda de agujas nockeandolos.

Se quedó quieta y el destello claro que la cubría se apagó. El agua que se sostenía por el chakra cayó al río como una suave llovizna.

Sasuke no recordaba haber visto una técnica más hermosa que esa. Hinata había acabado con todos y ni siquiera se había esforzado, sino que había ido alejándolos para que él pudiera cumplir con la misión sin interrupciones.

Se había equivocado; su aire suave y delicado no la descalificaba como kunoichi, la hacía única en su forma de combate.

Hinata lo había visto venir y quedarse en lo alto. Agradeció la confianza en su capacidad o eso creyó que el sentía al no verlo moverse mientras acababa.

El frío nocturno le recordó lo que vestía. Comenzó a sonrojarse despacio. Se había tenido que deshacer de su chamarra pues limitaba sus movimientos.

Al darse cuenta que Sasuke no bajaba y aún la miraba empezó a sentirse mareada. Negó suavemente, no podía desmayarse por la vergüenza ¿qué pensaría él?

Caminó por la superficie del río directo hacia el árbol en que estaba Sasuke, sin mirarlo por la pena que estaba experimentado — ¿Q...qué haremos con ellos?

La voz de la chica logró hacerlo reaccionar ¿qué le había pasado? se dejó caer a su lado viendo como el rubor en su rostro aumentaba —Envié un aviso a la aldea cercana, ellos se pueden encargar. Ya no es nuestro asunto.

Hinata asintió, de repente urgida por recuperar su ropa. —I...iré a...

Sasuke asintió y la vio desaparecer.

Se quedó pensativo. Ella siempre vestía chamarras y ropa holgada que la cubrían mucho. Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, probablemente era el primero que la veía con tan poca ropa. En seguida cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y se reprendió, pero luego sólo se encogió de hombros ¿qué había de malo en apreciar la belleza de la chica?

Cuando llegó a ella ya estaba usando su propia ropa y se terminaba de atar las sandalias.

La vio serio — ¿Acampamos o partimos?

Hinata le sonrió suavemente, se sentía normal con su ropa de vuelta —Lo que Uchiha kun decida está bien.

Sasuke asintió rígido, toda su atención había ido a los labios de la muchacha. Decidió partir, entre más rápido avanzaran más rápido se desharía de ella.

El viaje fue calmado durante la noche. Sólo se detuvieron bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente a comer un poco y descansar.

Por la tarde, Hinata le avisó que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba por lo que decidió detenerse antes del anochecer. Les quedaba poco camino, pero ser atrapados en la tormenta no era buena idea.

Hinata encontró una cueva cercana y tras conseguir madera y lo necesario para pasar la noche se guarecieron.

La tormenta cayó poco después. Los rayos que caían eran numerosos e intensos, la lluvia torrencial. Parte de la cueva casi se inundó, por lo que se refugiaron en el fondo quedando muy cerca del fuego que los calentaba, pero que el fuerte viento amenazaba con apagar.

Vio a la chica de reojo. Se abrazaba a sí misma pero parecía ser por frío y no por miedo. Cuando la cueva se iluminaba por los rayos su semblante se veía tranquilo. Su boca se abrió sin pensar.

—No te asustan las tormentas.

Ella se sobresaltó pero sonrió un poco —No— él no le había preguntado pero se lo confirmó.

Otro rayo iluminó su rostro. Definitivamente era bonita.

Hinata apartó la mirada ante su escrutinio. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba para observarla con tanta frecuencia. Se voltearon a la entrada al ver entrar un pequeño animal empapado.

Sasuke se sorprendió al reconocer que se trataba de un lobo herido. Era joven, incluso aún podría ser un lobezno. Hinata se acercó al animal que gruñía.

—No seas tonta, te puede atacar. — No necesitaba cargar con ella herida por imprudente.

—No lo hará. — Jamás se perdonaría dejar a la criatura a su destino. Además, Kiba se enfadaría si se enteraba que había dejado a un pobre animal en esa condición sin intentar ayudarlo.

Despacio, pero seguro, estiró la mano hacía el cachorro como Kiba le había enseñado debía acercarse a un animal herido. Pasado un momento en el que Sasuke estuvo tenso, el animal se acercó a olfatear su mano.

—Todo está bien, bonito— la voz suave de la muchacha pareció hechizar al can que la miró sin parpadear — ¿Estás herido?— evaluó la pata delantera que alzaba al caminar —Déjame ayudarte— sacó vendas sin hacer movimientos rápidos, el lobo arrugó el morro.

Sasuke se removió inconscientemente desconfiado. El animal pareció notarlo y gruño.

—No lo asustes Uchiha kun— Sasuke la miró serio ¿asustarlo? —No te preocupes, no te hará daño— se volvió a acercar —Yo tampoco, sólo quiero ayudarte.

Notó como con decisión se acercó al animal que no la rechazó. Le acarició la cabeza despacio y fue ganándose su confianza. Sin que la notara, vendó la pata.

—Viste que no fue nada— dijo con alegría.

Un fuerte rayo los sobresaltó y el lobo saltó hacía ella, Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, pero la mano de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Todo está bien— el lobo se había acurrucado en su regazo. Lo miró sonriente, sus ojos plata sobresalían en la oscuridad —Sólo está asustado.

Sasuke observó de reojo como mimó al cachorro un buen rato, luego tanto la chica como el animal se quedaron dormidos.

El pelinegro se quedó mirándolos, después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer. Cada vez que un rayo caía alumbraba el semblante pacífico de la muchacha.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero despertó por la luz de los primeros rayos de sol.

La Hyuga aún dormía apoyada en la pared de la cueva con el lobo en sus piernas. Se levantó despacio para llamarla, sin embargo apenas dio un par de pasos cuando el animal le gruñó. Sasuke miró al lobezno con arrogancia; se creía muy valiente gruñéndole desde las piernas cálidas de la Hyuga.

—Tú tampoco me agradas— le masculló. Se aproximó a la salida y se volteó —Despierta Hyuga.

La chica abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza de golpe —U...Uchiha kun— el cachorro le lamió la cara haciéndola reír —Aún estás aquí.

Sasuke volvió a la idea de que no parecía una kunoichi al verla jugar con el animal. Un destello de Hinata con poca ropa vino acompañando el pensamiento.

—Parece que tienes una mascota Hyuga.

Ella se sonrojó. No había tratado mucho a Sasuke, él sólo había dado órdenes y hablaba poco pero su tono ahora era divertido

—Lo llevaré con Hana san— Sasuke alzó una ceja —La hermana de Kiba kun— explicó —Es veterinaria.

—Hmph— Vio el cielo claro. — ¿Puedes llegar a la aldea sin comida?— Hinata asintió levantándose con el cachorro — ¿Vas a cargarlo?

—No pesa mucho— Se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke lo dejó pasar, allá ella.

Unas tres horas después vislumbraron la entrada de la aldea.

—Entregaré el informe a la Hokage.

—Muchas gracias Uchiha kun.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta pero la voz de la muchacha lo detuvo.

—Ah mmm— La vio sobre su hombro, ella aún con el cachorro en los brazos. Sabía que iría de inmediato a que atendieran al lobezno, por lo cual no se explicó el por qué lo detenía —Fue— ¿cómo se explicaba sin parecer una de esas locas chicas? —Fue agradable trabajar con usted— Hizo una corta reverencia y partió en dirección al clan Inuzuka.

Sasuke la vio irse acunando al cachorro. Era una chica rara.

...

Dos meses después, durante los cuales no la había vuelto a ver ni una vez, se encontraron en una fiesta a la que Naruto lo llevó.

Era el cumpleaños de Rock Lee. El muchacho lloraba de alegría al ver a tantos invitados.

Esquivó a Sakura gran parte de la noche y todos fueron poniéndose pesados con las bebidas.

Lee, Naruto y Kiba iniciaron un campeonato de tragos que no acabo nada bien.

La única razón por la que Sasuke no se iba era porque sabía que alguien tendría que llevar a Naruto de regreso a casa.

Se escabulló al ver a una sonrojada Ino retar a Sakura a besarlo; las muchachas también se habían pasado de tragos.

La silenciosa presencia en el corredor llamó su atención. Pensó en irse pero le pareció tonto. Se sentó ahí también, había suficiente espacio para ambos.

Ella no dijo nada pero sabía que lo había notado. Pasaron un rato en silencio escuchando el barullo del interior.

— ¿Y cómo está el lobezno?— soltó después de un rato, aunque no muy seguro del por qué.

Hinata sonrió —Muy bien.

— ¿Le pusiste nombre?

—No— ella se volvió un poco en su dirección —Hana san decidió criarlo. A veces lo visito cuando voy a casa de Kiba kun.

—Creí que te lo quedarías. — Después de todo lo que hizo...

Hubo un destello de tristeza en su mirada —No permiten animales en casa.

Ella se acomodó el cabello despacio. Sasuke vio un vendaje en su brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — su boca se abría sin su permiso.

—Ah mmm entrenaba el otro día. — Respondió mirándose la mano.

Se preguntaba qué clase de entrenamiento efectuaría. Nunca había visto a un Hyuga efectuar esa técnica que ella hacía.

La chica empezó a sonrojarse ¿por qué haría eso? Después de unos largos minutos se dio cuenta que era por su mirada. Trató de apartar la vista pero no pudo o no quiso.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y un ebrio Kiba saltó sobre Hinata — ¡Aquí está mi princesa!— Casi la abrazaba.

—Ki...Kiba kun— él estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Rápido Kiba!— Gritó Lee —El reto es besar a tres chicas en dos minutos.

Sasuke vio adentro a Sakura sostenerse el estómago e Ino escupir. Miró a Hinata y como se alejaba tanto como podía del chico.

—Lo siento Hina, Tenten escapó.

La muchacha lo vio alarmada y antes de poder moverse Kiba trató de besarla. Hinata quiso meter las manos pero Kiba desapareció en un parpadeo.

— ¿Qué te pa…sa Uchiha?

Sasuke lo había jalado por la parte trasera de la chaqueta.

—No estás en tus cabales— no entendía cómo podían excederse de esa manera y ponerse en ridículo solos.

—No te metas, Hinata sabe que es ju...ju... gando— hipó tambaleándose. Luego lo miró ceñudo — De todos m…modos ¿Qué hacías con ella aquí solo?

— ¿Quién estaba solo?— Preguntó Sakura metiéndose.

Shino apareció junto a ellos —Creo que la fiesta acabó para ti.

—Claro que no— Kiba negó —Estoy co...co como nu...nu — se desmayó.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida mientras Shino evitaba que cayera al suelo.

—Gracias— Hinata miraba tanto a Shino como a Sasuke. El último se hizo el desentendido. —Shino kun ¿no será más difícil llevarlo así?

—Yo lo llevaré Hinata— los Kikaichūs volvieron a él.

— ¿Lo noqueaste? — Preguntó Sakura asustada al comprender lo que había hecho.

—No estaba siendo racional.

Sasuke dio un paso —Haré lo mismo con Naruto— El Aburame le había dado una buena idea.

Ino se asomó coqueta —Naruto está dormido hace veinte minutos— señaló el sofá donde roncaba.

Sasuke resopló y entró a sacar a su amigo. Momentos después se fue sin despedirse. Justo tras él salió el equipo ocho.

—Es tarde Hinata, ve a casa.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Buenas noches Shino kun— Hinata lo vio irse y contempló a Sasuke alejarse con Naruto, dio un par de pasos —Buenas noches— no obtuvo respuesta, pues su despedida fue simultanea a la nube de humo en la que desapareció el pelinegro con Naruto.

...

Varias semanas pasaron hasta la siguiente misión donde tuvieron que trabajar juntos.

La misión era simple; ubicar, señalar y esperar a que Sasuke Uchiha capturara al objetivo.

Todo salió bien aún con las réplicas de Kiba, Shino y Hinata trabajan bien con el chico así que no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua. Sin embargo, a última hora debieron dividirse pues Kiba y Shino fueron requeridos para otra misión junto al equipo de Gai y Hinata no era necesaria ya tenían a Neji. De esa forma la joven se despidió de sus amigos (tranquilizando a Kiba) y se marchó con Sasuke.

Ambos avanzaban tranquilos. No podían evitar pensar en la primera misión que cumplieron juntos.

—No me parecías una kunoichi— le soltó inconscientemente empezando a notar que era algo que sucedía al tenerla cerca.

—Me imagino— había tranquilidad en su voz. Le llamó la atención que estuvieran pensando ambos en aquella misión.

— ¿No te molesta?— la vio de reojo.

—No. Las apariencias engañan— le sonrió.

Sasuke supo que había algo tras esa sonrisa — ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Eh? — se sofocó un poco.

Sasuke achicó los ojos —Dilo— ordenó.

Hinata miró a otro lado apenada —Pues...

—Pensaré que es algo terrible si no lo dices— no tenía mucho de tratarla pero era fácil saber qué puntos tocar para sacarle una respuesta.

Lo miró temerosa —Pensé que Uchiha kun tampoco es como dicen.

— ¿Y qué dicen? — Preguntó curioso. No era porque quisiera saber lo que decían de él, si no por saber que pensaba ella.

—Pues... — ¿cómo decirlo? —Los chicos dicen cosas... poco amables— sí, era una forma de definir "maldito ególatra" o "bastardo arrogante". Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Y las chicas? — No le importaba lo que dijeran, pero estaba interesado en ver a donde los llevaba la plática.

Se sonrojó —Co…cosas de su apariencia— miró al frente rogando por dejar el tema así.

Casi sonríe. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba con ella pero no podía controlarse — ¿Cómo qué?

Tragó grueso —No... no lo diré— era irreal la plática que mantenían.

—Debe ser terrible— fingió bajar la mirada.

¿Hace cuánto no se divertía así? Era fácil tomarle el pelo de una forma diferente a las bromas que le realizaba a Naruto.

Hinata se alarmó, no quería ofenderlo o insultarlo —Di…dicen que es muy guapo— soltó de corrido deseando desaparecer.

Ahora la miró sorprendido analizando lo dicho — ¿Y dices que no soy como comentan?— ¿Le estaba diciendo… feo?

Hinata cayó en cuenta —Si, digo no…— detuvo el paso demasiado avergonzada ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conversación?

—Entonces ¿Soy o no soy atractivo? — hasta él se sorprendió por preguntar.

No era dado a molestar de esa manera (sólo a Naruto) pero ella parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara.

Se detuvo junto a ella, medio divertido pero también medio herido en el orgullo al pensar que ella no consideraba que era guapo ¿Desde cuándo era tan presumido?

—Sólo... — bajó la mirada hablando insegura, sin verlo —Que no es sólo apariencia, todas hablan de su cabello y su rostro o de su porte, pero... Uchiha kun es fuerte y un buen shinobi. Naruto kun lo aprecia.

Era como si eso cerrara con broche de oro. Lo más ridículo es que se sentía halagado. Se vieron incómodos por unos segundos.

Sasuke asintió y saltó al siguiente árbol. Hinata lo siguió aliviada.

Llegaron a la aldea horas después y se despidieron tras dar su informe a la Hokage.

—Hasta luego Uchiha kun.

Sasuke cabeceó en su dirección y se separaron.

Cada encuentro con Hinata Hyuga lo enredaba más.

…

Un mes después de aquella misión, el equipo de rastreo fue enviado a una misión de búsqueda y rescate.

Hinata jamás olvidaría la sensación de su cuerpo cuando supo que su misión consista en encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha.

El muchacho debía reportarse desde hace una semana y no se sabía de él. Tsunade no quería alertar a Naruto aún pues estaba en Kumo en una misión importante.

El equipo partió de inmediato y tras dos días de viaje llegaron al punto donde se perdía el rastro del Uchiha.

Se separaron en distintas direcciones para indagar. Tendrían veinticuatro horas para buscarlo. Acordaron que volverían a ese punto si no lo encontraban o en caso contrario enviarían una señal para indicar su localización.

Hinata avanzó casi medio día antes de ubicarlo a unos seis kilómetros de su posición. Corrió hasta que le quemaron los músculos y llegó a él asustada por lo débil de su chakra.

Cuando lo encontró estaba pálido y sudoroso —Uchiha kun— lo movió hasta que abrió los ojos —Uchiha kun ¿Puede hablar?

Su voz fue pastosa — ¿Estoy muerto?

—No. — Respondió alarmada. —Todo estará bien, estoy aquí— inició las revisiones de rutina.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por hablar —Veneno— masculló por lo bajo.

Hinata se asustó pero mantuvo la calma — ¿Sabe qué tipo?— Si no hubiese estado tan mal, juraría que sonrió irónico.

—Serpiente. — y con la mirada señaló el rincón.

Hinata no reconoció la especie, pero tenía medicamento para todo tipo de mordeduras. Aquello al menos lo podría mantener estable mientras conseguían llevarlo de vuelta.

Lo hizo beber y salió para enviar un mensaje liberando cierta cantidad de chakra, los Kikaichūs de Shino estaban sensibilizados a ella y Kiba, sabrían que ella lo había encontrado.

Regresó con él. Sasuke la aferró con fuerza de la mano —No me iré— aseguró Hinata viéndolo —Me quedaré a su lado.

Lo acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a revisarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero para que luciera tan mal podría haber estado la semana completa que llevaba sin reportarse.

Sasuke hacía esfuerzos por no dejar de verla. Había pensado que lo último que vería sería la roca oscura de la cueva, pero ahora que ella estaba con él quería ver su rostro. Si moría, quería llevarse esa imagen.

La Hyuga le dio de comer algo, supuso que una píldora especial o alguna especie de antídoto porque poco a poco sentía de nuevo sus extremidades.

Kiba y Shino llegaron veloces y tras ponerlo a salvo partieron de inmediato a la aldea.

Hinata lo visitó los tres días que estuvo en el hospital, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba dormido. Sólo la vio un par de veces antes de que los medicamentos lo durmieran de nuevo y en su retina quedaba la mirada preocupada de la chica y sus suaves "Pronto estará bien".

El cuarto día que fue a visitarlo le dijeron que le habían dado de alta y Hinata no tuvo el valor para visitarlo en su apartamento.

Una semana después, Sasuke caminaba completamente recuperado rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

Se dio cuenta de varias cosas: primero, nunca debía pecar de confiado, una estúpida serpiente casi lo había logrado matar. Segundo, y aunque aún no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, Hinata le interesaba.

Se cumplía un año de su primera misión juntos. Desde entonces cada vez que se la encontraba o la veía pasar no podía evitar prestarle atención. No estaba para dudas o rodeos, iba a ir y averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía con ella.

Se quedó de piedra mirándola completamente sonrojada mientras Naruto le regalaba una flor.

— ¿No es hermoso?— Sakura lo sorprendió mientras se paraba a su lado ¿Cómo no la había sentido venir? — ¿Será que por fin Naruto se enteró de lo que siente Hinata?

— ¿Lo qué siente? — No la miró al preguntar, no apartaba la vista de su mejor amigo.

—Ella lo ama.

Había una asquerosa dulzura en la voz de Sakura, pero fue amargo lo que Sasuke experimentó.

El Uchiha veía como Naruto reía y Hinata negaba apenada muy ruborizada.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó maldiciendo el profundo resentimiento que le generó lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Feliz cumpleaños para mí_ - se dijo mordaz.

...

Seis meses pasaron.

Seis meses pasó de misión en misión, medio año sin parar mucho en la aldea hasta que Naruto lo enfrentó.

—Me ascenderán a Hokage, tómate unas vacaciones— no se lo estaba sugiriendo.

Sasuke lo conocía, no iba a retroceder y más que nada, no podía faltar a un evento como aquel en la vida de Naruto.

—Luego volveré a las misiones— sentenció alejándose.

En la fiesta la vio de nuevo. Su mirada quedó prendada en ella de inmediato. La siguió por la habitación hasta que su mirada intensa la hizo mirarlo. No apartó el rostro al ser descubierto y cuando ella le sonrió un vacío golpeó su estómago. La vio caminar en su dirección y no pudo moverse.

—Uchiha kun— soltó alegre —Hace mucho no lo veía— inesperadamente le gustaba la compañía de Sasuke Uchiha. Era curioso pero sentía que incluso podían llegar a ser amigos.

Tenía el cabello más largo pero lucía igual de bella que la última vez —Sí— Ella no podía dejar de sonreír —Te vez feliz.

—El sueño de Naruto kun se cumple.

Y esa frase lo hizo sentir peor que seis meses atrás. —Se lo merece.

—Mucho— coincidió.

—Querrás estar con él— había reproche en su voz ¡mierda! que infantil.

Estaba rodeado de personas que lo felicitaban.

Ella negó —Él está feliz— era todo lo que a ella le importaba.

Sasuke no la entendía, Sakura decía amarlo y siempre estaba tras él sin importarle si lo importunaba o no, pero ella no actuaba igual.

Hinata alzó la vista sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada intensa del muchacho

—Qu… qué bueno que pudiera venir.

—No tenía opción.

Hinata rió —Me alegra verlo— lucía aburrido pero lo vio junto a Naruto al recibir el titulo de Hokage, había alegría en sus ojos negros.

— ¿En serio?

Hinata cabeceó afirmando —Me gusta su compañía. — Se arrepintió al pensar que lo ofendería, pero aunque fuera tonto de su parte, sentía que veía a un Sasuke diferente al que veían los demás.

El Uchiha estaba por abrir la boca sin saber que soltaría su traicionera lengua, pero no llegó a saberlo.

— ¿Es cierto que te casas Hinata?— Sakura la asaltó con la pregunta.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo. Esperó ver alegría pero sólo había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos claros.

—Así lo decidió el clan— toda la alegría se esfumó y bajo la vista ocultando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— habló golpeado interrumpiendo cualquier réplica de Sakura.

—Estoy en la edad, eso dice mi padre.

Estaba irritado — ¿Y haces lo que él te dice?

Hinata lo miró dolida —Es el líder del clan.

— ¿Con quién?— le espetó.

Sakura no entendía nada, veía de uno a otro fuera de lugar.

—Con el líder del concejo.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la sacó del sitio para desconcierto de la chica de ojos jade.

—Escúchame Hyuga, no importa quién sea no te pueden obligar a tomar una decisión así.

—Pero... — quería llorar, había tratado de ser fuerte pero la opción era decepcionar a su padre e irse del clan.

—Olvídalo— Sasuke la observó molesto —Creí que me había equivocado contigo, que eras algo más que una niña mimada pero por lo visto ni siquiera puedes controlar tu vida.

Se fue a despedir de Naruto para marcharse, pero el rubio no lo dejó irse. Aun así, Sasuke no volvió a ver a Hinata durante la velada.

Acabó en el apartamento de Naruto bebiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— ¡Soy Hokage Sasuke!— gritaba el rubio entusiasta.

—Sí, si— Sasuke negaba.

—Ahora tomaré como meta una de las tuyas.

— ¿Mía?

—Reconstruir mi clan— dijo con una ebria sonrisa.

Sasuke se enfadó — ¿Y con quién pretendes hacerlo usuratonkachi?

—No se— se quedó pensando —Ya aparecerá alguien.

— ¿Entonces por qué le diste una flor?— estaba molesto, ese idiota le dio una flor, ahora ella se casaría y él no haría nada.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Naruto lo veía extrañado.

—La flor que le diste a la Hyuga, baka— le tiró la botella vacía.

Naruto la evitó, pero hacía el otro lado así que le dio de lleno — ¡Ouch! ¿Yo?

—No lo niegues. Te vi.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Después de mi accidente.

Naruto reflexionó por tanto rato que Sasuke temió se hubiese quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos. —Ah eso— Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearlo. —No le di una flor— dijo con el ceño fruncido —Esa se la dio Hanabi y a ella se le cayó, yo solo la recogí para dársela.

—Estabas hablando con ella. — No iba dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Estás loco?

—Ella estaba sonrojada. — Sasuke ebrio era muy, muy terco.

—Hinata se sonroja por todo, sólo le pregunté si le gustabas. Ya sabes, cómo te visitó todos los días al hospital…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Sakura dijo que Hinata amaba a Naruto, había notado las miradas que a veces le daba ¿Qué tan idiota era para no darse cuenta?

Siguieron bebiendo hasta que cayeron inconscientes.

A la mañana siguiente a Naruto le dolía todo.

La luz del sol le dañaba los ojos y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Trató de moverse y chocó con Sasuke — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke parpadeó experimentando las mismas molestias que su amigo. —Cállate

Naruto contempló el lugar — ¿Cómo llegué a casa?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sólo dos veces Naruto había abusado del sake: En la fiesta de Lee y la noche anterior; las dos veces demostró no recordar nada tras un par de tragos.

— ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

—Olvídalo.

Se preparó para ir a su casa. Por la tarde iría a pedir una misión, no importaba si lo de Naruto había sido un mal entendido, lo cierto era que Hinata se casaba y nada tenía sentido.

Ahora comprendía que le gustaba, pero si no tenía ni el valor para decir que no, a él no le interesaba.

Llegó a la torre Hokage pero Tsunade estaba de ronda por el hospital así que partió a buscarla.

— ¿Otra misión Sasuke? — el muchacho era efectivo pero le preocupaba.

—Sí.

— ¿Estás seguro? Apenas y volviste.

—Sólo por pedido de Naruto.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe abrió las puertas y varios Hyuga entraron con dos camillas. Sasuke vio en la primera a Hiashi Hyuga y en la segunda… su corazón golpeo con fuerza, Hinata venía muy mal.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Tsunade le robó la pregunta.

—Tuvieron un enfrentamiento, están mal.

—Por aquí.

Tsunade avanzó revisando los signos de ambos.

Hiashi estaba mal pero no era grave, sólo necesitaba descanso y atención a las heridas. Hinata por otro lado tenía el chakra casi en cero y su cuerpo no parecía estar respondiendo bien.

—Pasen a Hinata a emergencias.

Sasuke oyó lo que dijo y tomó un atajo por las gradas. Llegó antes que Tsunade. La vio aparecer con Hinata en la camilla junto con Shizune y dos médicos más.

—Necesitaremos mucho chakra para estabilizarla. Manda a llamar a todos, que se den prisa. Entre más tarden, más riesgo corre.

— ¿Lo que necesita es chakra?— Tsunade se sorprendió al verlo ahí. — ¿Y bien? — soltó exasperado

—Sí.

—Entonces tome el mío— si algo tenía para presumir era chakra. Sin el mangekyō todo lo que su cuerpo generaba quedaba libre.

Ahora sí estaba sorprendida —Quedarás débil por unos días, no podrás salir en misión y…

—No importa.

Tsunade asintió, ya analizaría todo después.

Sasuke había actuado sin pensar, sólo se guió por su instinto.

El proceso fue lento pero poco a poco Hinata se estabilizó. Ver su rostro dejar aquel pálido mortal lo hizo sentir un enorme alivio y por Hiashi... sólo sentía rabia.

Tsunade anunció que habían acabado. Debían dejar a Hinata descansar, a él lo metió en la misma habitación tras insistir en que debía guardar reposo.

Sasuke pasó el rato contemplando el perfil de la muchacha, su respiración suave ¿cómo podía su propio padre hacerle eso?

Naruto entró preocupado casi dos horas después —No puedo creerlo— le dijo mirándolo —La abuela me contó todo— Se sentó en su cama —Me alegra que estuvieras aquí para ayudar.

—Hmph.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Naruto pero no le dio tiempo de entender qué. Naruto observó a la durmiente Hinata y a Sasuke no le gustó.

— ¿Dónde vivirá ahora? — Preguntó el rubio a nadie en particular.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto cayó en cuenta — ¿No sabes lo que pasó?— suspiró —Anoche Hinata anuncio que no se casaría ¿sabías que le arreglaron un matrimonio por conveniencia?— Naruto no estaba enterado —Bien, pues dijeron que debía obedecer o ser expulsada del clan, ella dijo que si no podía controlar su vida de nada le servía quedarse— Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía. —Dijeron que si quería irse podía hacerlo pero sería sometida al sello del pájaro enjaulado ¿sabías que nadie puede vivir fuera del clan a menos que tenga ese sello?— El rubio no podía creer aquello —Ella desafío a su padre, si ganaba debían dejarla ir sin ser sellada.

Sasuke prestó atención. —Hinata lo venció pero la técnica que uso fue demasiado para ella, ya estaba muy desgastada cuando la empleó.

—Pero ella ganó.

—Sí.

Y ahora era libre, sentía una especie de orgullo pero no debía apresurarse, no era una garantía que su plática fuera lo que la llevó a tomar aquella decisión.

Tsunade le dio de alta al día siguiente y partió al escuchar a la sensei de Hinata asegurar que la llevaría con ella. En su salida vio al Inuzuka y al Aburame correr al interior del hospital.

Pasó tranquilo los siguientes dos días.

Naruto lo visitó un día antes para despedirse pues debía ir a Suna.

No esperaba visitas, así que el sonido del timbre le molestó. El departamento del piso inferior estaba libre y no faltaba alguna molesta chica que quisiera el lugar (había logrado que la casera no aceptara a nadie en meses) o alguna loca que le trajera obsequios. Sin embargo al prestar atención reconoció la presencia, caminó a la puerta extrañado.

—Hyuga— ella se veía sana, un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y miraba el piso apenada.

Se armó de valor y lo miró —Hola— Sasuke la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos oscuros la pusieron más nerviosa —Yo...yo venía a…— se mordió el labio inferior y ese simple gesto provocó una sensación nueva en él. Hinata inhaló con fuerza, de repente sentía mucha tensión —Muchas gracias— hizo una corta reverencia —Yo lamento todas las molestias que le he causado— Alzó el rostro mirándolo —Gracias Uchiha kun. Si algún día necesita algo— no que él necesitara ayuda lo sabía pero… —Yo...

—No fue nada. — Ella se hacía un enredo tratando de hablarle, era cómica. Al notarla mirar el final del corredor creyó que se despediría. — ¿Te estás quedando con tu sensei?— no quería que se fuera aún.

—Ah, sí. Será por poco tiempo. — No quería ser una carga.

La tensión se fue, lucía más relajada — ¿Y qué planeas hacer después?— Sasuke no analizaba, sólo actuaba, las cosas con ella se daban así.

—He estado buscando apartamento, tengo dinero suficiente para un par de meses pero no encuen...

—El piso de abajo está disponible— ¿él dijo eso? ¡Mierda! se sentía idiota sin saber si la quería cerca o lejos.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó esperanzada. Los lugares que estaban disponibles no estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

—Sí, la casera vive en el primer piso.

Ella sonrió —Muchas gracias— hizo ademán de partir, pero lo miró de nuevo —Hasta luego Uchiha kun.

Corrió emocionada. El departamento de su sensei era pequeño para tres personas y ciertamente ella quería independencia.

Sasuke vio su cabellera perderse y resopló. No se entendía a sí mismo a veces.

Al día siguiente escuchó ruido abajo. Por curiosidad fue a echar un vistazo. Ahí estaban Shino, el Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga y una niña de ojos claros, otra Hyuga seguro.

—Uchiha kun— Hinata llegó a su espalda.

—Así que te lo dieron.

—Sí— dijo entusiasta.

—Oye Hinata ¿Dónde pongo esto?— gritó Kiba mientras hacía malabares.

—Dame eso, tirarás las cosas de onnesan.

Hinata sonrió viendo a su hermana y su mejor amigo discutir, luego miró a Sasuke pensativa. Poco a poco un suave rojo pintó sus mejillas —Hoy todos cenaran aquí, si s…i Uchiha kun tiene tiempo... — dejó la frase nerviosa.

—En otro momento— vio a todos mirarlo de reojo.

Hinata asintió algo triste y lo miró alejarse.

Era tarde y Sasuke tenía hambre, pero no había querido aceptar la invitación de Hinata. Si hubiese sido ellos dos solos... sacudió la cabeza. Ahora le parecía mala idea sugerir su mismo edificio para que ella se mudara.

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo para prepararse y se paralizó al sentirla acercarse. Ella tocó suavemente y se dirigió con desconfianza a abrir.

—Yo pen...pensé que quizás como había más personas Uchiha kun no querría... le traje la cena aquí entonces— La ofreció insegura como temiendo que la rechazara.

Sasuke la observaba fijamente. Parecía avergonzada y temerosa de que la echara.

—Gracias— tomó la olla y se quedó en blanco ¿ahora qué se suponía que debía hacerse? pero una cálida y dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata lo hizo olvidar sus inquietudes.

—Hasta mañana Uchiha kun.

...

Sasuke salió en misión dos días después de que Hinata se mudara. Permaneció una semana fuera de Konoha y al volver encontró el piso de la chica con masetas y muchas flores a lo largo de su entrada.

_Ya se adueño del lugar_ pensó cuando el olor de las flores le llegó.

—Uchiha kun— ella venía subiendo.

—Hyuga. —respondió a modo de saludo.

Lo había visto subir poco antes que ella al edificio — ¿Le fue bien en la misión?

—Sí.

Ella sonrió — ¿Tiene hambre? — puede que no fuera de mucha ayuda pero después de lo que hizo por ella se propuso cooperar en lo que pudiera con él.

Sasuke iba a decir que no pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y su estómago gruñó fuerte ¡mierda! — Algo. — Ella rió ¿se estaba burlando de él?

Había estado segura que estaba a punto de responderle que no —Tengo la comida lista ¿quiere un poco?

Se quedó pensando. Ella lucía esperanzada —Me daré un baño primero.

Ella asintió y él siguió su camino. Se ducho, vistió y bajo despacio, no muy seguro. Aquello era algo que no le gustaba, ella lo hacía dudar, actuar distinto.

La puerta estaba abierta así que pasó tras anunciar su llegada con un golpe rápido en la puerta. Ella estaba terminando de servir.

Todo estaba en orden en el lugar. Un par se sillones, una mesa de comedor pequeña, la cocina al fondo; igual que su apartamento. En el balcón se veían plantas y unas sillitas. El olor de la comida lo golpeó y su estómago rugió de nuevo.

Se acercó a la mesa —Toma— le tendió el recipiente en el que le llevó la cena ese día en que rechazó su invitación a comer con ella y sus invitados.

—Gracias.

Ambos miraron la mesa. Ambos puestos estaban arreglados con los cubiertos, pero ninguno sabía bien como proceder. De repente la tensión se hizo presente.

—...Yo... — _reacciona, Hinata reacciona_, se decía tratando portarse normal.

Sasuke se sentó interrumpiéndola. Ella tomó asiento frente a él reaccionando por fin.

Comieron en silencio. Poco a poco la tensión se fue y se encontraron a gusto con la compañía silenciosa del otro.

Desde su primera misión podía sentir que algo había surgido.

Nunca antes había tratado con Sasuke Uchiha, pero al compartir pequeños momentos se dio cuenta que lo que decían y lo que aparentaba no era del todo cierto. Se sentía tranquila a su lado. Él desprendía una extraña aura de confianza; más que frialdad le parecía serenidad y parecía ser sólo una parte de todo lo que él era. Se preguntaba si por eso Naruto lo apreciaba tanto, porque conocía una faceta de Sasuke que nadie más veía.

Sasuke era consciente de que ella tenía casi dos minutos sin probar bocado y sólo lo miraba fijamente. No era de la misma forma en que lo observaban las otras. Parecía tratar de descifrar algún misterio, ver algo más allá. Su mirada profunda logró algo casi insólito, lo puso… ¿nervioso?

—Esa técnica que usaste en aquella misión. — soltó en un intento de desviar su atención.

Hinata respingó despertando y enrojeciendo casi de inmediato ante el recuerdo — ¿S...sí?

Sasuke reprimió la sonrisa ante su reacción desmedida. Ahora era su turno.

—Nunca vi a un Hyuga luchar así.

—Nunca fui parecida a los demás. — había un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Sasuke lo veía, ni su color de cabello o su contextura era típico de los Hyuga. Además no era altanera ni arrogante, todo lo contrario, ni siquiera se comportaba como las otras chicas superficiales y molestas; era tranquila y sencilla, no parecía ocultar nada o tener dobles intenciones.

—Tal vez eso es lo que te hace interesante— abrió los ojos casi tanto como Hinata ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo pudo soltar algo así en voz alta?

Hinata lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, el color rojo apareció en su rostro gradualmente.

—Ya sabes— quiso corregirse — ¿Cuál él es punto de ser igual a los demás? — si ella se atrevía a decir algo más o indagar se iría del lugar.

Ella guardó silencio y luego una hermosa sonrisa se pintó en su cara —Cierto, gracias Uchiha kun.

Sasuke no contestó y como un acuerdo mutuo volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio.

...

Para cuando lo notó ya era una rutina. Se topaban en las escaleras y ella con su voz suave lo invitaba a comer. Cuando regresaba demasiado cansado de misiones le llevaba la comida y se marchaba, luego él la visitaba para devolverle las cosas.

Casi siempre estaban en silencio pero también conversaban, de cosas sencillas, gustos, detalles, conocimiento ninja.

Sasuke había decidido que definitivamente era una persona interesante. Más que eso tenía cierta tranquilidad y aura suave que le atraía. No era tonto, sabía que le gustaba mucho. Cuando menos lo esperaba lo perdían sus rasgos suaves, su mirada tímida, sus constantes sonrojos y sus sonrisas sinceras.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Hinata— Naruto soltó fingiendo indiferencia un día.

Se la pasaba tan ocupado con asuntos entre aldeas que se veían muy poco. Al principio le preocupó, pues la vida social de Sasuke se reducía a él y temió se quedara sin nadie con quien charlar, pero pronto notó como una inesperada amistad surgía entre su amigo y Hinata.

— ¿Y? — él pasaba mucho tiempo con Shikamaru y no le recriminaba. Parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Estúpido Naruto, lo hacía pensar idioteces.

—Nada.

Miró molesto al rubio. En realidad no era su culpa, pero detestaba que las palabras de Sakura regresaran a su mente cada vez que se perdía en los gestos de Hinata. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se planteó seriamente besarla.

Justo el otro día que habían estado limpiando estuvo terriblemente cerca.

—Uchiha kun.

—Solo dime Sasuke. Te dije que tanta formalidad es molesta.

Hinata se apenó un poco. Se lo había dicho varias veces pero se le hacía raro. —Lo siento Uchi... — cortó la réplica al verlo mirarla malhumorado.

Sasuke dio dos pasos hasta ella, le arrebató el pergamino que tenía y lo alzó para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qu...qué hace?— soltó nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca.

Estaban en su apartamento, pues ella había ido a ayudarlo con la limpieza. Había encontrado el pergamino de plantas medicinales y se lo pidió para estudiarlo, él dijo que sí, pero ahora no entendía que hacía...

—Di, por favor Sasuke— lo dijo como si estuviera aleccionando a un animalito muy terco. —Sólo así te lo daré.

Hinata se mordió el labio provocando esa molesta sensación de vacío en su estómago. La muchacha bajó la vista cohibida y toda su fuerza de voluntad se vio puesta a prueba para no tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Por favor— su voz fue suave —Sasuke kun.

¡Mierda! dio un paso hacia ella viendo como lo miraba de golpe sonrojada y asombrada. Le dio el pergamino antes de perder el control.

—Viste, no fue tan difícil. — Pero su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre.

Ese mismo día Hinata casi tira un adorno al verlo quitarse la camisa. Sasuke se había cubierto de polvo y sin pensarlo se sacó la prenda mientras buscaba otra. El chico se la puso sin notar lo que su acto normal causó en la muchacha.

Hinata no entendía, fue una sensación nueva e intensa la que la golpeó en aquel momento. Trató desesperadamente de actuar normal de nuevo. Hacía un par de semanas cosas raras le sucedían al tenerlo cerca, como el día cuando él la ayudo con las bolsas y acabó tropezándose al ver su rostro aproximarse. Él la había mirado con una sonrisa burlona y se quedó como tonta mirándolo un rato hasta que Sasuke le tronó los dedos despertándola.

Fuese lo que fuese que le estuviese pasando debía detenerlo. Hacerse amiga de Sasuke había sido todo un proceso, que él le permitiera estar a su lado la alegraba y no iba a arruinarlo ahora.

Observó el objeto que casi tira, no lo había visto antes —N... no lo había visto.

Sasuke contempló el adorno —Me lo dieron en la última misión— Tomó el ave de las manos de la chica —Se supone que es un fénix.

— ¿Fénix?

—Si ya sabes, resurge de sus cenizas.

—Lo sé. — lo que le extrañó fue su expresión al decirlo.

Sasuke asintió —Me llamó la atención que me dieran algo así— él siempre vio su regreso a la aldea como una segunda oportunidad, surgir de las cenizas como esa ave. —Un nuevo inicio. — lo murmuró más para sí mismo.

Hinata entendió y sonrió —Es un lindo obsequio.

Alzó una ceja —Y tú casi lo tiras.

Se sonrojó de inmediato —L...lo siento.

—Tonta— Dijo burlón colocando el adorno en su sitio y continuando sus labores.

…

Shikamaru caminaba aburrido junto a Sasuke. Las pocas misiones que había hecho con el Uchiha eran calmadas y rápidas pero se aburría mucho, además seguro que como siempre tendría que encargarse él de dar el reporte. Era casi una regla, cuando llegaban a la entrada de la aldea Sasuke sólo desaparecía sin decir nada.

Escuchó las quejas y captó al equipo ocho frente a ellos. Parecían charlar. Notó que Kiba y Shino estaban cubiertos de algo extraño.

Hinata convenció a Shino y Kiba de que ella entregaría el informe y que ellos podían ir a quitarse la miel que los cubría.

Los vio irse y se encaminó a la torre Hokage.

—Bien— dijo Shikamaru tras ver marchar a los dos muchachos —El informe...

—Yo lo haré.

Sasuke avanzó dejándolo sorprendido en medio de la entrada.

Hinata se volteó y sonrió un poco al ver a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué les pasó?— Preguntó alcanzándola. Había visto el desastre del resto del equipo.

—Shino kun se acercó a un enorme panal. Quería recolectar información. Kiba kun se ofreció a ayudarlo— Hinata negó suavemente al recordar como Shino decía que no era necesario pero Kiba lo ignoraba —De alguna manera rompió la rama y el panal les cayó encima.

— ¿No los atacaron?

Hinata negó ahora sonriendo —Shino kun es bueno con los insectos.

Caminaron juntos por la aldea ganándose la mirada de quienes los rodeaban. Sasuke sentía como las miradas airadas de las locas pasaban a Hinata pero al verla ella parecía completamente ajena a eso.

— ¿Les fue bien en la misión? — Preguntó con voz suave.

—Sí ¿y la de ustedes?

—Bien— aunque había sido muy cansado, casi no había dormido. Aún así sonrió. Era extrañamente confortante la compañía del muchacho.

Tras volver de la torre Hokage y llegar a su edificio, Hinata comentó tranquila — ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?— daba por hecho que comerían juntos, era normal ya.

—Lo de siempre— se enrumbó a su apartamento a ducharse mientras en el propio Hinata se duchaba deprisa y ponía el agua al fuego.

Cuando Sasuke entró al sitio se topó con Hinata apoyada en el sofá dormida. Se fijó en la cocina donde el agua hervía.

Apagó el fuego y volvió a la sala. Hinata llevaba ropa de estar en casa y el cabello húmedo —Tonta— susurró —Si estabas tan cansada sólo debías decirlo— se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Regresó un poco más tarde con comida. Dejó la parte de Hinata sobre la mesa y comió un poco mirando a la chica profundamente dormida, su rostro en calma, su respiración pausada ¡mierda!

Se sentó a su lado. _Cerca_ pensó _y tan lejos._ Maldijo al pensar que se había vuelto una piltrafa. Toda su aura oscura se fue cuando la cabeza de Hinata cayó sobre su hombro. Respingó mirándola despacio y suspiró dejándose llevar. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y al cabo de un rato se durmió.

Cuando Hinata parpadeó sintió que el frío se había ido. Luego se removió y casi salta de su sitio al encontrarse apoyada en Sasuke. Percibió la oscuridad del lugar, debía ser muy tarde.

Se levantó despacio para no despertarlo. Vio la comida en la mensa y la hora; eran pasadas las once. Se volvió a él, pero no se animó a despertarlo. Fue de puntillas a su habitación y tomó una almohada y una sábana.

Acomodó con cuidado la almohada y luego lo miró. Suspiró. Si él despertaba moriría de vergüenza, pero no tenía corazón para dejarlo dormir en esa posición; tendría dolor de cuello al despertar.

Lo movió despacio y sonrió al ver su expresión relajada. Se movió con cuidado para cubrirlo con la sábana, pero de la nada él estiró un brazo y la jaló tirándola sobre él y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Hinata hiperventiló. Trató de soltarse pero él no la liberaba. Tras varios intentos y un enorme rubor, acabó quedándose quieta. El ritmo del corazón de Sasuke la calmó.

Ella siempre se despertaba temprano, sólo debía esperar a que aflojara su agarre y escapar. El calor del muchacho empezó a invadirla, el latido de su corazón a arrullarla. De hecho, para su pena, se encontró muy a gusto entre sus brazos _¿Qué me pasa?_ Sus párpados pesaban y acabó por sucumbir al sueño.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de la chica _–patético - _se dijo pero fue un impulso y no pudo controlarlo. Cuando la sintió tan cerca la tomó del brazo y la apoyó contra sí, la rodeó aspirando su aroma

— ¿Qué me hiciste?— ¿Podía ser más idiota? se detestaba en ocasiones como esa.

Hinata se acurrucó inconsciente contra él enviando una descarga por todo su cuerpo. Tomó la manta de suelo y se cubrió con cuidado. Ella suspiró y se dejó llevar acunándola… ya después se despreciaría por débil.

Hinata despertó cuando amanecía. Estaba abrazada a Sasuke. El sonrojo la invadió y con delicadeza salió de su posición. Lo miró antes de correr a su habitación. Su corazón latía velozmente y el vacío en su estómago la confundió.

Sasuke se desperezó fingiendo que nada pasó, sabiendo que sólo empeoró su situación. Después de tener a Hinata en sus brazos no podía imaginarla en otro lugar.

...

Dos semanas después Hinata regresaba de misión. Se había tratado de una de protocolo por lo que tuvo que vestir ropa oficial. Desde la guerra la había usado en contadas ocasiones pero el chaleco era útil si lo pensaba. Además, ya no podía usar nada con el emblema de los Hyuga.

—Jamás se fijaría en ella, mírala.

—Sólo se aprovecha de vivir en el mismo edificio.

No era nuevo, ella lo veía como el precio a pagar por su amistad con el chico, pero no le importaba.

—Es fea. Mira sus ojos, parece ciega.

Casi estaba frente a ellas pero no les prestaba atención.

De la nada Sasuke apareció a su lado en medio de una nube de humo.

—Te buscaba.

Estiró sus brazos tomándola de la mano y jalándola a su lado, rodeándola con su otra mano por la espalda. Miró sonriente a las muchachas que hablaban. Hinata no salía de su asombro y el rubor apareció de inmediato.

—Vamos, hay cosas más interesantes por hacer.

Y tras otra nube de humo se esfumó con Hinata ante las contrariadas chicas.

Aparecieron en la azotea de su edificio. Hinata sentía sus piernas fallar, él la soltó y simplemente no pudo verlo.

—Son unas idiotas.

Lo miró de inmediato —No...no tenías que molestarte— sabía que lo había hecho para callar a esas chicas

—Si no me molesto yo ¿quién lo hará?— lo sacaba de quicio esa manía de dejar pasar ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes— bufó mirándola. Hinata bajó la mirada. Aún con el chaleco y todos los accesorios... —No pareces una kunoichi— pero no había molestia en su voz. Lo miró dubitativa y contempló como él sonreía un poco.

—Lo sé— le dijo compartiendo su sonrisa.

...

Todo comenzó tres días antes de su cumpleaños. Hinata había sugerido celebrarlo, pero Naruto, siendo Hokage, no tenía mucho tiempo libre y estaban en plenas reuniones de kages por lo que casi no se veían. La había convencido en dejarlo de lado, pero ella insistió en darle un obsequio.

Justo al día siguiente de esa conversación un estallido proveniente del piso de abajo lo sorprendió. Corrió a ver qué sucedió y se encontró a Hinata empapada en la cocina tratando de parar la fuga de agua, la tubería se había zafado.

—Apártate— le dijo entrando y colocando de nuevo el tubo en su lugar. Se mojó pero nada comparado a ella que escurría agua y tenía el cabello empapado.

—Gra...gracias.

Llevaba un short a la rodilla y una camiseta no tan grande que presa del agua se pegó a su figura. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y todo daba como resultado una imagen tierna y sexy, un extraño contraste.

Sasuke la atrapó con su mirada o ella a él; sólo se movió hacía ella sin pensar olvidando todo. Alzó la mano rozando su mejilla húmeda y tibia, acercó su rostro despacio y... la tubería estalló de nuevo. Los empapó de lleno y entre los dos lograron colocarla de nuevo en su sitio.

Hinata lo vio escurriendo agua y su cabello por fin se veía de una forma distinta debido a eso. Comenzó a reír.

Sasuke achicó los ojos — ¿Te estás burlando?

—No yo...

—Ven acá— trató de atraparla pero ella lo evitó.

Se giró veloz y la atrapó contra la pared, puso sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza sonriendo triunfal.

A Hinata se le cortó la respiración. La sonrisa de Sasuke se borró lentamente perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos claros.

Se aproximó probando su reacción, el sonrojo aumentó y sentía su respiración superficial. Siguió acercándose despacio sin dejar de mirarla, rozó sus labios con la adrenalina a mil y cuando ella dejo caer sus párpados se sintió victorioso.

La besó despacio. Le hubiese gustado ser un experto pero era torpe, nunca había besado a una chica. Aún así, el cálido contacto de su boca casi lo enloquece.

Se apartó un poco tomando aire, pero de inmediato la besó de nuevo, esta vez más confiado. En esta ocasión ella entreabrió los labios. No estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder pero sabía que aquello era una invitación, probó despacio rozando sus labios con su lengua. Ella tembló y un jadeo escapó de sus bocas. La rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo y la sintió estremecerse.

Se apartó despacio pasado unos minutos y la contempló. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero su expresión le quedaría grabada para siempre. Sin embargo, justo entonces todo se quebró. Ella abrió los ojos mirándolo turbada.

Vio la duda y confusión en su mirada perla y se alejó de golpe. Ella no se movía, seguía completamente en blanco y Sasuke salió de ahí en cuanto su cuerpo por fin reaccionó. Cerró la puerta de golpe y dejó un camino húmedo de vuelta a su apartamento. ¿Qué había hecho? Probablemente lo había arruinado todo.

-0o0-

Y ahí estaba rememorando sus pesares, pensando en ella.

Esa tarde muchos pasaron a saludarlo y desearle feliz día.

Naruto estaba en Suna así que envió una nota que decía _"Lo siento. Te recompensaré y comeremos ramen cuando vuelva"_

_Estúpido Hokage_ pensó. Tan patético se sentía que lo extrañaba ¡mierda!

Ya caía la noche y estaba tirado aún en el sofá sin mucho que hacer cuando el timbre sonó. No se movió por unos instantes al reconocer la presencia ¿No podía ser cierto...? llevaba tres días sin verla.

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar se levantó, caminó despacio y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba ahí en medio de su entrada sin mirarlo, con una cajita en las manos.

—Buenas— dijo con voz suave.

—Buenas— respondió en automático.

Traía esa ropa que solía usar cuando no estaba en misión, aquella camisa grande que caía por un hombro dejando ver el tirante de la camiseta de malla que usaba por debajo.

¿Tenía idea ella de lo que provocaba en los hombres? En especial en él. Maldecía a todos en la aldea cuando la miraban más de lo necesario.

—Yo... — trató de empezar ya que él no decía nada, pero su garganta se secaba y sentía su cara arder por segundos —Quería…— alzó la mirada. Había tal intensidad en sus ojos negros que no pudo apartar el rostro —Feliz cumpleaños— estiró las manos ofreciendo la cajita.

—Gracias— la tomó con cuidado procurando no tocarla — ¿Entrarás…? — ella abrió mucho los ojos.

Pensó que se negaría, pero para su sorpresa ella asintió. Después de un momento entendió que si no se quitaba de la puerta ella no podría entrar así que le dio espacio.

Ella pasó dubitativa, así que cerró antes de que se arrepintiera.

— ¿Quieres algo? Ino trajo pastel aunque no me gusta y...

Ella negó. Sasuke bufó más exasperado consigo mismo que con ella. Su actuar era estúpido y él no era así.

—Mira— comenzó —Lo que pasó— ella se sonrojó —Podemos olvidarlo— él jamás lo olvidaría —Seguir como antes.

Hinata caminó al balcón y la miró extrañado — ¿Eso es lo que quieres?— su voz fue casi un murmullo.

Sasuke casi hace bola la cajita al apretarla con fuerza — ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Ella se volteó mirándolo, había luna llena así que a pesar de la oscuridad la luz entraba desde el balcón iluminándola, le daba un aire especial o ¿así de mal estaba?

—Sí.

Se sorprendió avanzando hacia ella. — ¿Segura?— Vio como su respiración se descomponía al acercársele. Podía sentir incluso su chakra afectado —Mejor olvídalo.

Ella negó. Se mordió el labio inferior con ese gesto que lo enloquecía, dio un paso tambaleante hacia él. — ¿Eso quieres?— Le preguntó mirándolo.

Dio otro paso hacia ella esperanzado pero el rostro de su amigo apareció en su mente y se detuvo ¿Aún amaba a Naruto?

Ella pareció leer su pensamiento, el sonrojo suave aumentó —Abre la caja.

Sasuke dudó. Abrió la caja encontrando sólo una especie de prendedor de un fénix _"Un nuevo inicio"_ Sasuke sintió un golpe en su estómago.

Vio a Hinata con los ojos clavados al suelo, se acercó y ella lo observó dulcemente.

— ¿Y cuál es mi regalo de cumpleaños entonces?— dijo dejando la cajita con el prendedor a un lado.

Ella se sonrojó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja — ¿Qué quiere Sasuke kun?

— ¿Tendré lo que pida?

El rubor aumentó, se mordió el labio indecisa —Bu...bue…

Sasuke la interrumpió besándola y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura. Ella correspondió el beso y pasados unos segundos se apartaron.

—Esto es un inicio— le dijo sin soltarla mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió cohibida, se puso de puntillas y lo besó despacio. Se alejó un poco y lo miró con esos ojos claros —Feliz cumpleaños.

Sasuke la besó de nuevo, ahora iba a ser un buen cumpleaños, esperaba que el primero de muchos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, espero estén bien, he andado súper ocupada mucho ha surgido. Se supone que este one shot lo subiría el día del cumple de Sasuke pero uff se me extendió y no pude tenerlo listo.

Agradezco a **Sasha545** por su increíble ayuda en mis errores e incoherencias, tanto ortográficas como mis deslices en la trama, te quiero mucho amiga.

Quise manejar a un Sasuke inexperto y sin idea de cómo actuar al sentirse atraído por alguien yo lo veo en el manga asexuado XD así que aquí no entiende cómo manejar lo que le sucede porque no pasó por la época normal de adolescencia lol

A los que siguen mi otro fic retos lamento muchísimo la tardanza jamás me había tardado tanto en actualizar prometo subir el capítulo final lo antes posible.

Espero les guste está loca idea y saben que cualquier comentario constructivo es muy agradecido.


End file.
